Tuesdays
by Nymphchild
Summary: Sheppard's younger sister is a fire cracker that he was never able to control. Can the team on Atlantis do any better? Ronon/oc with some Sheppard/ Teyla cause we all love it. Previously "All Roads Lead"
1. Chapter 1

05/02/2008 21:13:00

_Takes place right after No Mans Land in season three. Please NO FLAMES! I will delete you and be very unhappy. This is just for fun. Let's not take ourselves too seriously. That being said. I love comments! Just not mean ones._

_Hummmm lets see. I'm going to set this rated to teen but it might go to mature later on. If it does I will let you know. _

_Dex/OC with Sheppard/ Teyla for good measure. _

Chapter One:

John Sheppard walked into the gate room, watching the large circle light up dramatically.

"Are you excited?" Teyla asked, magically appearing at his side.

"Why would I be excited?" John asked.

"Well, she is your sister." The woman said. "I'm sure it is nice to have family around."

John considered this with a shrug. "Half sister." He corrected. "And she can be a bit if a handful. I mean its not like she doesn't deserve to be here. She's a great anthropologist and she does have the gene but…" He grinned a little, thinking about the wild way they used to be camping. "I'm a little worried about taking her off world."

Teyla raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what he meant when the worm hole opened and the new recruits, team, and supplies came through. Amid the Airforce there was one distinctly different girl, with hair that was redish brown and big green eyes. She was wearing very different cloths from what Teyla had seen and carried an army duffle bag over her shoulder. She looked around with a big smile on her face before nearly being run over by a cart carrying other boxes and bags.

Ronon was helping the Air force men through and grabbed her by the back of the tank top, hauling her off the ground and out of the way. "Thanks." She said looking up at him with huge green eyes. By up, she did mean up too. Standing only 5'2 herself the towering man was far, far taller than her.

"No problem." Ronon looked at her for a long moment before going back to helping, gradually glancing back at her from time to time.

"Winny!" John came down the stairs with a grin. He picked the girl up in a huge bear hug. "They actually let you in the SGC wearing hip huggers?" He asked looked down at her.

Winny shrugged. It made her curly strawberry brown hair jump a little and Ronon look over again…something that John took a moment to notice. "Like they could stop me." She scoffed.

"Dr. Sheppard." Weir said coming down the steps. "Welcome to Atlantis. I'm Dr. Weir."

Winny Sheppard shock the woman's hand. "That's not going to get old for a while." She joked. "It's an honor to finally talk to you in person. And this…well, this is one hell of a place."

"Wait til you see your office." John said with a grin.

"I shall show you." Teyla stepped up. "I am Teyla. It is an honor to met Johns sister."

"Thanks…" Winny said, following Tayla's lead down the hall after John nodded at her to go.

"So." Ronon walked over and stood next to John with a large crate on his shoulder. "Who's that?"

John glanced at him, seemingly a little annoyed. "That would be my little sister. Cute huh?"

"If cute means very attractive, yeah." Ronon said, looking down the hall where the girl had gone.

John glared at his blatant statement. "Well. Now you know that, so you don't have to look anymore." He started to walk up the stairs. "We really can't get drunk by rivers anymore." He muttered under his breath, remembering some of the insane camping trips they used to take.

"Here ya go." Ronon grunted as he put the last box down.

Winny turned around and gave him a smile. "I would have got it." She told him.

Ronon looked at her. She looked lighter than that box that he just carried up which he had to assume was some sort of heavy building materials. "Yeah right." He smirked.

She laughed a little too and opened the box with a box cutter. "Alright. You're right. Thanks." She pulled a book out of the box and put it on her desk.

"Tell me that's not all books." Ronon muttered.

Winny looked at him with questioning eyes than deep into the box, moving things around. "No. There's an air freshener too… I think."

"I don't know what that is." Ronon said getting stand offish at both not know what she was talking about and having carried about four of those boxes up to the girls new office. He didn't mention or think to himself that he had done it to keep watching.

"And I don't know who you are. You don't see me throwing a hissy fit." Winny said.

"Play nice kids." John said from the doorway.

Ronon grunted and walked out the door.

"Thank you again!" Winny yelled.

"Your welcome!" Ronon yelled back, angry at his inability to stay quite.

John cocked his head at his younger sister. "Good to see that you're making friends." He said as she went back to picking through her books and stacking them alphabetically. "So….what do you think?"

Winny shrugged. "The cities great I guess. I haven't gotten to see much but I'm sure….seeing as I had to travel to another galaxy to see it, its going to be mind blowing. Not to mention this equipment!" She held up a tablet. "I'm still working with composition books on earth!" She paused. "So who's the dude with the dreads?"

John grinned and leaned on the desk. "The _dude_ would be Ronon. Careful of him ya hear me." She shrugged. "I said ya hear me?" He said again.

"I hear ya, I hear ya." Winny mumbled. "So when can we get some food? I'm hungry."

Sheppard grinned. "You're always hungry. I have a briefing to go to but I'll show you the Mess on the way."

Winny spun around as she walked, looking at everything. "I'm never going to be able to navigate this on my own am I?" She asked her brother.

"You'll get used to it after you get lost a few times. Not that you're going to be leaving the lab once you get to see a wraith skeleton." John watched as she continued to look.

"I've read the reports…but its hard to understand without seeing… So we have a gene that helps us operate all of this stuff?"

"Yeah, you saw the chair in Antarctica didn't you? We have one of those here…and a bunch of other cool stuff that I'm sure you'll understand a lot faster than me." John said.

Winny shrugged. "And the wraith….I'm really looking forward to seeing the bones of one of those suckers. But you know that I can't understand them if I can't see them alive."

John glanced at her and rolled his eyes. His baby sister. It was always about the knowledge…the understanding; never about the danger. "Were going to keep them dead for you."

Winny let out a sound of disappointment. "But you know its easier to understand them if I see the living movement."

"You don't want to see them." Said a deep voice.

"Just the man I wanted to see." John said gripping his shoulder. "You've met baby Sheppard. I have a debriefing to go to so you wouldn't mind showing her around would you? Great." He took off down the hall before either could say anything.

"Okay than…well. Mess hall." Ronon said, looking around. "They put the food here."

Winny nodded slowly and pursed her lips together. She didn't know him at all. Laughing would not be good. He didn't look at a man that would like being laughed at. "Got it."

Ronon shrugged. "What else do you want to see?"

"Um…I don't know what there is."

Ronon shifted on his feet, annoyed. "Well than I don't know what to show you."

Winny smiled for a moment. "Well I'm taking a look at that table with the jello over there." Ronon glanced behind him. "Gate travel always makes me hungry."

"I'm good with that."

"So what kid of name is Winny anyway?" Ronon asked as they ate in the mess hall.

Winny grinned a little. "Its Winfred actually. I just like Winny better. What kind of name is Ronon Dex."

"It was my fathers name. He's dead." Ronon said dead panned.

Winny looked taken aback for a moment. "I'm sorry."

Ronon grinned at her cheekily. "Me too. I was joking." She stuck her tongue and him and he laughed again at the childish face. "So what did you do on earth?" He asked.

Winny pulled a leg up to her chest. "Normally I'm contracted out to the military to identify victims…." She stopped as he looked confused. "I get bodies and I can tell who they are by their bones."

Ronon nodded, watching her with big brown eyes and chomping on his food. "Do a lot of women do work like that on your planet?"

Winny smiled a little. Stigmas were apparently out here too. "Not so many no. But I also am a pretty good psychologist."

Ronon nodded. "You're used to battle than?"

Winny wrinkled her nose, not wanting to admit that she kinda sucked at that at the time. "I'm not so physically good at it. I can defend myself and am a pretty good shot but I'm more used to seeing the after effects of it. Dead bodies and all."

Ronon nodded. "There's lots of them here so you're not going to get board." He told her. "So you're not like Mckay?"

"More like Dr. Beckett." She told him. "But I'm not so bad with hard science though like Mckay. It's all one big body to me. Wires and connections." She smiled and poked his arm. "I can guess what you do."

Ronon nodded. "Just big dumb muscle."

"I didn't say that!" Winny objected. "When it comes to fighting I'm like you are with science."

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Winny sat back and looked the ceiling for a moment. "I've never studied fighting…just like you didn't go to school or study academically…right?"

"Right." Ronon agreed. This girl was far more like Sheppard than he would have thought looking at her. Understanding…non judgmental. He was gradually becoming more assured that he was going to be okay with her "Are you going to be going off world?" He asked.

Winny shrugged and went back to her jello. "As far as I know I'm getting attached to Johns team."

Ronon grunted. "Great." One more person to protect.

"Well you guys didn't get too far." John pulled out a chair and sat down with them.

"Just getting to know each other." Ronon said. He saw John give him a look and than quickly let it go. He had to wonder if there was a reason why Sheppard was so protective of his baby sister.

"Well isn't that nice." John rubbed his sisters hair before taking the rest of her jello. "And thank you." He told her through a mouthful.


	2. Chapter 2

10/02/2008 19:24:00

**Well first of all before I get into the second chapter: wow. Thank you so much for all of the positive feedback people! I'm so motivated!**

**Chapter 2:**

Several Days Later:

Ronon walked down the hall and caught sight of the girl talking animatedly with a marine. She grinned and the marine cracked a smile at whatever she had said…or was it the look on her face? Ronon grinned himself at watching it. There was a childish joy in her smile that made her look even younger than she was.

Ronon frowned at the sound of her laughing again and hid behind a bulk head. There was a long silence after the goodbye he was sure that she had gone down the other hall. He stuck his head out only to jump backward as she stood right in front of him.

She grinned at the flinch of surprise. "Spying Ronon?" She asked.

He gulped down the clump of surprise. "You're quiet." He muttered.

Winny smiled slightly. "I'm pretty fast too." She replied. "So…you were spying cause…?"

"Not spying!" He protested. "I just wanted to see how you were settling in. Sheppard says that you're ready for off world missions soon."

Winny's green eyes lit up. "Yeah! I've been going to the gym too! So that, you know, I'm not just some defenseless scientist that you and John have to watch over."

Ronon grinned. If only all of the scientists could take that much incisive. "Lets see." She looked at him curiously. "Roll up your shirt. Come on. Show me."

Winny rolled up the arm of her tee shirt and showed him. Ronon nearly laughed as she attempted to flex the little muscle. "Really pumping it up." He chocked.

"Don't laugh!" Winny protested. "I've been working hard!"

She punched him in the arms and he laughed even harder at the mosquito bite hit. "Okay come with me." He told her. He lead her down to the sparing room.

She looked around and saw the wooden swords in the corner instantly knowing what the room was for. "Oh no. No. No. No."

"I thought that you wanted to be able to fight." Ronon said gruffly.

"Yeah." Winny said. "But not with a pro soldier that is totally going to be able to squash me with his pinky!"

"I'll be gentle." He assured her. "Okay. First things first. Don't bend your wrist like that when you punch." He adjusted her wrist as she made a fist again. "You'll break it if you hit something. Better. Now don't just throw with you're arm. You're too small. You need to put your whole body into it…but keep you're balance."

"All in the hips for balance." Winny muttered, remembering what her brother had told her when they were younger.

Ronon glanced down at her squared hips. "Right." He muttered to himself gruffly. Nice hips. Nice. "Try that." He squared his shoulders and let her take a swing at him. He grinned as this punch actually pushed him backward a little…be it only a little. "Much better." He told her trying not to smile too big.

Winny smiled. "Try me!"

Ronon raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so."

Winny rolled her eyes. "You wont hurt me…." She ducked out of the way and made a little jump as he tried to surprise her with a light punch. "See!" She said at his look of surprise. "You can't hurt me if you can't catch me."

Ronon grinned and lunged at her in an effort to catch her but it took him a little while. He had always considered himself to be fast but this little girl stood only five foot two, stayed close to the ground and moved faster than anyone he had ever seen, even Teyla.

"What are you two doing?" John said from the door a little while later. Teyla was with him, grinning at the sight of Ronon and the girl.

Ronon had finally gotten hold of the girl and was carrying her over his shoulder triumphantly. "I caught her."

John raised an eyebrow as his sister maneuvered her way so that she could see around herself and Ronon. "I can see that." He said. "But why?"

"We were sparing." Winny said. "He almost got a hit off on me too."

John looked at his baby sister in shock. "Okay put her down." He said. "Can't have you all tired. Not if we're going to play soccer tonight."

Winny nodded and rested her elbows on Ronon's back. "I would….but you know, this is actually kinda comfortable."

Ronon grinned and swung her around cradling her in his arms for a slight moment before putting her down solidly on the ground. "Sorry kiddo. But you heard your brother." He looked at her and John. "What's soccer?"

"It's a game." Winny said. "You have a ball and you have to kick it into a goal."

"Sounds easy enough." Ronon said.

"But there is another person blocking you and trying to kick it into your goal." Winny continued.

Ronon considered. "Can you kick it at the other person?" He asked.

John grinned. "You can but it' s frowned upon." He paused and glanced back at Teyla. "Ya know, normally its played in teams…if you guys wanted to come and play…"

Teyla tilted her head to the side. "I believe it would be enjoyable."

Ronon shrugged. "Why not?" He muttered.

"Sweet." Both Winny and John said together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look I know that you and Winny are getting to know each other." John said as they walked back to the gate after leaving doctor Beckett and the camp.

Ronon nodded. "She's a nice girl."

"Wait." John stopped him. "Look. You need to take it easy on her."

Ronon crossed his arms. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you can't spar with her. You can't just treat her like you did Teyla when you first got here. Beating her up, hitting, fighting."

Ronon shifted on his feet. "I don't see what you're so worried about. You're sister is a strong girl with a lot of potential. She moves fast and she learns body movements fast."

"Okay. One. I don't want to hear about my sisters body movements. Two. You know nothing about her." John said.

Ronon looked at him strangely. "Something bad has happened to her." He tried.

John considered. "I'm her brother. It's my job to protect her." He paused. "I haven't always lived up to that."

Ronon nodded slowly, wondering what exactly he meant. "I'll take it easy on her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Winny read eagerly over the report of what had happened during the last encounter with the Wraith. She glanced at the clock, waiting for her brother to get back from the settlement where they had put the now, or should she say. momentarily humans.

Changing something's physiology was not something that she could say she agreed with. But she couldn't deny the scientific brilliance of the gas.

"Winfred?"

Winny looked up to see Teyla standing in her office doorway. "Teyla. Come on in." She said with a smile. She closed the file and dropped her feet to the floor.

"I greatly enjoyed playing 'soccer' with you the other day." Teyla said as she sat down across from her desk.

"So did I." Winny said cheerfully. She looked down at the folder she had been reading from. "So…this enzyme." She tapped the folder as Teyla looked uncomfortable. "You don't agree with it." She murmured.

Teyla sighed. "No. I do not."

"Because of this wraith that you called Michael."

Teyla looked at her oddly. "You got that because of that file?" She asked.

Winny blushed a little bit. "I've read a lot of the files….and I'm very good at reading in between the lines. You seem like a sympathetic person. I know that this sort of thing would…well since my brother is doing it now, I know that I am uncomfortable with it."

Teyla nodded. "I must say that I have my reservations about this experiment."

Winny nodded. "Reservations is an understatement." She muttered putting her hands behind her head. She closed her eyes and remembered the chart with all of the bio engineering on it.

Teyla nodded, looking at the girl. She was beautiful to be sure. She definitely had some of John's mannerisms, the way she sat with her feet up, unconcerned. "I look forward to having someone….equally sympathetic." She said slowly.

Winny opened her eyes and grinned at the women; even that had some John Sheppard in it. "Thank you." She told her.

"We're back." John poked his head into her office. "And I have a present for you. Come here." She stood up and walked to the door. One of the marines was wheeling a medical table. Ronon stepped out of the way biting into an apple. "Carson had it in one of his freezer storage things." John told her as she stepped next to the marine and lifted up the white cloth covering it. Under it was a half decomposed wraith. The marine sucked in a breath.

Winny licked her lips in thought. "Perfect." She looked at the marine and nodded at his gradually whitening face. "I'll take it from here." She patted him on the back. He nodded gave a weak smile and walked away.

She pushed the table into the next room. Ronon looked around. He had never been in this room. It was clean…very clean like the rest of Atlantis but with a lot of other equipment he had never seen before. "What is all of this?" He asked.

"It's um…" She paused as she pulled the white cloth fully off of the body. "Its what I need to study." She muttered, looking at the body. "Dr. Carson said that the soft tissue is still just carbon….This Wraith," She looked up at him and her brother standing next to her. Ronon had circled around the table to across from her. "It was burnt?"

Ronon nodded. "In a crash." He told her. "I shot it down myself." John grinned at this and shook his head.

Winny smiled at him and pressed her ear piece. "Dr. Donohame. Is there anyway that I can get some of those beetles? Thanks…and a tank? I'll be right there."

Ronon looked at her. "Beatles?"

Winny nodded. "You know. I'm just going to get some work done and start the bone cleaning process. You guys don't really need to stick around."

John patted her on the back. "You said burnt flesh and beetles. I can see where this is going and I'm going to pass on an audience." He patted his little sister on the shoulder and left the room.

Ronon looked at her. "Beatles?" He scratched the back of his head. Winny smiled cheekily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Present is Dr. Winfred Sheppard and Ronon Dex. Subject is a male wraith. From what the doctor tells me anyway. Fully grown." She said into a tape recorder. "All of the trace evidence and particles have been striped from the corpse. Dr. Beckett has scavenged all of the soft tissue for what is needed." She glanced at Ronon who was sitting on a backwards chair watching her. "Since I have put it a request for a mesirater and it wont be here for a while, I'm going to be cleaning the bones in the old fashioned way."

She walked over to a lab table and unscrewed a large bottle of beetles, stepping up onto the chair and standing over the opening of the large tank which they had placed the wraith body in. Ronon watched, somewhat confused. Winny switched off the tape recorder. "On earth," She told Ronon as she poured the bugs into the tank. "We use flesh eating beetles and larva to clean the wounds of burn victims." She told him.

Ronon got up and watched, getting closer and closer to the tank. He looked up at her with a nod. "Good idea."

"Wish that I could say it was mine." She said crossing her arms over her chest. "This is going to take them some time." She pulled off the latex gloves she was wearing.

"Than what will you do?" He asked.

Winny smiled. "Well, I'm going to be able to look at the actual bones."

"Sounds fun." He said sarcastically. "So I read a little bit about what an 'anthropologist does."

Winny looked at him curiously. "Why would you do that?" She asked.

Ronon shrugged. "I was curios." He told her. "You do a lot…all of that cultural stuff. No wonder you're not a warrior."

She wrinkled her nose a little at him and he grinned. "You know, you could teach me." She hinted. "You already taught me how to throw a good punch."

Ronon looked over the girl again as she turned back to her desk facing the wall. As tempting as it was to tumble around with her, he had promised Sheppard. "Maybe you should ask your brother to help you out with that." He told her.

Winny looked up at the wall sharply, thinking for a moment. She smiled wickedly. His tone, his pause before he responded, John had forbidden him and Ronon was protected John.

She whipped the smile off of her face and put on a disappointed one as she turned around. "Yeah…I Guess you're right. There are a lot of things I should talk to my dear old big brother about."

Ronon looked at the girls face and than at the flesh eating beetles in the tank. He suddenly felt like he was in the presence of something much more dangerous: a brother sister fight.


	3. Chapter 3

18/02/2008 09:30:00

_Again I would like to say thank you to everyone that has been reviewing and looking at this story! I'm sooooo happy with all of the feedback and all of the favs! _

**Chapter Three: **

"Dr. Sheppard this is," There was a long silence from her brother. "Sheppard. Aw, man…Winny just come in."

Winny grinned and pressed the com link on her ear. "I'm here John. What's up?" She itched where it hovered over her face, still not used to the feeling of being constantly connected. She wasn't sure if she liked it but she was pretty sure they wouldn't be as understand about this as they were about her always "Forgetting" to wear her uniform.

"Get suited up and get to the gate room." He ordered her. "Dr. Beckett missed check in. We're heading out."

"As in off planet?"

John rolled his eyes from the gate room, causing Telya and Ronon to smile. "Just get your butt suited up and too the gate room Winfred. Carson could need your help with the medicine stuff."

"Not to mention Beckett himself." Ronon muttered.

"I heard that." Winny said heading up the steps towards the gate room. "What does he mean? And don't you tell me I'm hearing things. Dad had to pay for enough therapy because you always said that."

Sheppard glared at Ronon. "Ronon thinks that there may have been something….fishy about the wrai… man that fell down a cliff ledge." He told his sister. "And there's a hive ship heading for the planet."

Winny's steps sped up as she got even closer to the gate room, her hair bouncing lively in excitement. "Alright, I'm almost there."

Ronon watched as Winny came into the room, finishing buttoning up her vest. "That was fast." He said.

Winny blushed a little, knowing that her excitement was showing through. "I've been ready to get off world for a week now."

Sheppard nodded, knowing his little sister. "I wouldn't be surprised if she hadn't taken that off for a week." He fake sniffed his sister and she hit him in the stomach, blushing even more. Telya glancing at Ronon who was shaking his head and turning away from the girl with the pretty pink cheeks.

"As much as this is odd, and unsanitary," Mckay said. "we should be going."

"This is so…" Winny reached out and touched the wall of the wraith ship, feeling it pulse organically under her finger tips. "Weird."

"Yes, yes it is." Mckay said off handily, trying to ignore her comments as he worked. "It happens to be perfect for-"

"Regenerating itself, yeah." Winny sounded whimsy as she walked around the bulk head. "It's ironic that a person that sucks life to survive would use it to fill their basic needs of survival."

"They're not people." Ronon said from the other side of the room. He looked at Sheppard. "Are you sure that this should be her first mission?" He asked.

"She's been off world in our galaxy plenty of times." Sheppard said from next to his sister, though she kept wandering away from him. "You, pay attention to me." He stopped her. "You remember how to use one of these?"

Winny looked at the semi automatic pistol he held out to her. She took it by the barrel, spun it quickly around, unlocked the safety and readied it. "I think so."

Ronon raised an eyebrow. "I'll take her." He told them.

"There." Winny said quietly. Ronon looked over the encampment to where she nodded, doubtful that she could see anything. The moon light momentarily hit the metallic dog tags than disappeared. He looked at the girl surprised that she had picked it up. "When you identify as many bodies as I have in war zones you see them a lot easier." She whispered.

"Stay close." Ronon told him. They made a zig zagged line across the camp to the glow.

"Oh my god." Winny looked at the withered away bodies of the marines she had talked to not weeks earlier. "That's what they do when they feed?" The bodies could have been laying there for years, withered away look old men.

Ronon glanced back at her. "Come on; we don't have much time." He held his gun up, watching for the threat.

Winny reached down and gathered the dog-tags from the bodies before hurrying back behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ronon stood out front of her bedroom door for a moment before signaling it to slide open. Winny was sitting on the sofa with her laptop in her lap. She looked up at him and gave a little smile. "Come on in soldier boy." She told him.

Ronon walked in and looked around. The walls had several pictures on them now and it all together looked very different from the empty quarters in much have been. He walked around for a moment when she didn't object. Circling the desk he picked up a picture of a very tanned Winny and a dark skinned girl that looked no older than 16. She had methodic scars on her face.

Winny watched him looking at the picture. "Her names Sabah." She told him. "She's from a country call Lebanon on earth…she was my guide through Rwanda."

"Rwanda." Ronon repeated.

"Yeah it's a place on my planet…well, a lot of people have died there." She said, not wanting to explain.

Ronon nodded slowly and picked up another picture on her desk. He grinned. It was a picture of her and Sheppard next to a river with fishing poles. They looked happy on earth, younger and more rejuvenated, as though they never had a care. He looked closer at the picture and realized how young she much actually be, probably not even past 25. In this picture she looked younger even, less thin. He put the picture down and cleared his throat when he noticed she was watching him questioningly.

"So how are you doing?" He asked.

"Alright….you just nearly got blown up with me two days ago." She stopped for a moment. "So better actually."

Ronon sat down on the other side of the sofa and relaxed back. "Most of your people…well they nearly throw up when they first see a feed on body." He watched as she shrugged. "You just batted an eyelash."

Winny sighed and put her hands behind her head. "In between that and not reacting to the wraith body I must seem pretty damn cold huh?" She closed her eyes for a moment. "Okay, it's just I've seen worse Ronon. Lots worse; Cambodia worse."

Ronon raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what that means."

"It's bad." She muttered. She tried to think about what she could say to him. The answer was simple. "It's War."

Ronon nodded and thought for a few minutes. The image of the girl he was trying to save when the wraith attacked, his wife being torn away from him in an explosion, his men falling to the ground. "I get it." Winny nodded. They sat quietly for a few minutes. "So what have you been working on?" He asked her.

Winny perked up. "Well, they have me reviewing a lot of the cultural writings of all of the anthropologists since your lead anthropologists was killed by the Gen…"

"Genii." Ronon said for her.

"Yep!" Winny pulled her feet up under her. "So, tell me about your home planet?" Ronon shifted uncomfortably. Winny noticed instantly and licked her lips quickly. "Okay forget it…I'm sorry. I should have been more tactful-"

"It was destroyed by the wraith." Ronon said quickly and gruffly.

Winny nodded. That was a story she was pretty sure she was going to be hearing a lot. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." Ronon watched her face. He knew she wanted more but he wasn't able to give it to her yet. The information she wanted even she knew was too sensitive. He tapped his hand on the back of the sofa.

"Hey you two," John said as he came into the room. "Winny? We had plans or…?"

"Yeah yeah." She got up. "Ronon and I were just talking. We're going to practice maneuvers in the jumper so that I get better at working Atlantian technology."

Ronon nodded. "Good luck." He muttered to John.

Sheppard shrugged. "I'd love to make fun but if she flies the jumper anything like she drives, people are going to me asking for her more than me." Winny grinned. "Oh don't give me that look! Its not cause you're better or anything."

Ronon raised an eyebrow as the girl put a hand on her hip.

"Just better looking." She muttered right before he head locked her and pulled her from the room.

Ronon grinned and watched as she got pulled out into the hall in the arm pit of her older brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

07/05/2008 19:55:00

**Chapter Four: **

"Take it easy." John said. Winny gulped and nodded, closing her eyes for a moment and taking several deep breaths. The interface wasn't hard but she felt her nerves kicking up at the thought flying an ancient piece of technology. This wasn't like racing a go cart or jetting down the highway 30 miles over the speed limit. John glanced at her. "What are you doing?" He asked, looking at her strangely while she gulped in air.

Telya glanced at Ronon as he snored in his seat and than looked at the girl. "She is meditating to center herself."

Ronon snored loudly again.

Winny opened her eyes and glanced back at the man. His arms were crossed over his chest and his head tossed back. "That's really distracting." She muttered. She looked at her brother with a raised eyebrow.

John nodded with a grin. "Telya. Hang on." He muttered.

Winny faced forward and focused, causing the puddle jumper to swerve and Ronon's head to hit the wall before falling out of his seat. He snorted again as he was startled awake.

"Sorry buddy." John said. "Did we wake you up?"

"Poor sleepy head." Winny murmured with an evil grin at her brother.

Ronon glared at John venomously. "Hey, hey. It was her; not me." John protested.

Winny put on a very fake pout. "I'm just learning…I'm sorry." She said in her most apologetic, little, weak voice.

Ronon raised an eyebrow at her than leaned back in his chair. No matter how hard he was trying to be mad, he just couldn't make it happen with this girl, just like the first day he had met her. He knew it would be harder if she were facing him too. She would use that little pout of innocence and he, like every other warm blooded man he had seen on the base, would fold. But knowing was half the battle. He assured himself of this, though it was doing little to help him.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWW & WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Winny nearly ran into Dr. Weir as she walked through the halls on Atlantis on the way to the Mess.

The older women smiled at the girl. She knew the action. When her nose was stuck in a book she had a habit of doing the same thing. "Something interesting Doctor Sheppard?" She asked with a smile.

Winny nodded, a little flustered and closed the book that she was reading. "One of these reports from a mission is really reminiscent of the Skull rituals in Guatemala. I friend of mine did their thesis on the cultural identity that is formed by changing rituals in the face of political and social uncontrollability."

Dr. Weir nodded, absorbing what the girl said. "I know that your graduate degree was in forensic anthropology," She said. "But wasn't your undergraduate from a school with a reputation of cultural?"

Winny nodded. "Yeah. Mostly in Southern American cultural constructions. I have a pretty firm grasp on it."

"Good." She said as they walked into the mess. "Because Dr. Jackson is not able to give up any of his anthropologists from the SGC and none of the anthropologists here really have the kind of credentials that we look from in the supervising department."

Winny nodded and took a cup of Jello off of the table. "Are you asking me to Dr. Weir?" She spooned some of the blue into her mouth. "I'm the one of the youngest people here…is that really what you want?"

Elizabeth smiled slightly and motioned for her to sit down. "You can play cute with your brother all you want but we both know what your i.q. is, not to mention the kind of universities that were trying to hire you before you got here." Winny suddenly became serous and raised an eyebrow at her. "Now, I still want you to take care of your biological job and go off world with Coronal Sheppard's team. If you're anything like your brother that's something you want." The look on the girls face told her she was right. "I just want you to supervise the anthropologists."

Winny put the jello down and licked her lips in thought. "Okay…but we keep my i.q. a secret right? The last thing I need is to get a scientist reputation and all of the stigmas that go along with it."

Weir smiled. "Your genius secret is safe with me." She smiled as the girl grinned through her jello.

"Ladies." John said as he put his tray down next to his sister. "Ronon's looking for you. He's not happy." He told her.

Winny shrugged. "Why?"

"He has a nasty bump on the side of his head. Apparently those consoles on the sides of the jumper are a lot harder than we thought."

"Bummer." Winny muttered. "Serves him right though. Making fun of my guns."

John poked her arm and gave a considering look as he shoveled food into his mouth. "Good." He gave her a thumbs up.

Weir raised her eyebrows as the two chewed identically. This was odd. The brother and sister didn't traditionally look alike but their mannerisms were eerily similar. She glanced over the expanse of the mess hall and saw Ronon stalking towards them. Winny and Sheppard quickly followed her glance.

"Damn." Winny muttered. She quickly put her jello down and slipped up from her seat, walking close to the ground and making a bee line away from the angry alien.

Weir looked at John as he sneezed. "Shouldn't she be getting suited up to go with you to that planet for the gate harvesting program?"

John shrugged. "I'm sure she'll be ready in time." He sneezed again.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Obviously pre industrial." Winny muttered as they walked through the outskirts of the town.

"So we can take the gate for the harvesting program." John said. As a woman in a bright purple dress skipped past them.

"Well we can't make that distinction until we talk to them." Winny said. She looked at Ronon's raised eyebrow. "You know, figure out how they trade…who with…" She glanced at him again. "Maybe its their escape strategy should any hostiles attack." She tried. This made the man nod and she gave a little smile.

Tayla gave a little smile herself at this and fell into step next to the girl. "You are perhaps the first of your people besides Doctor Weir that I have met that has been able to converse so understandably with both military and scientific personal."

"Thanks." Winny said. "Grow up with a military brother and a class of scientific peers and you kinda have to." She looked at her brother and Dr. Mckay's head follow another woman in an orange dress. "And they say I'm easily distracted."

"Welcome! Welcome! Guests! Why didn't anyone tell me that we had guests!?" A hefty man said coming down the street to greet them. "Well hello there…." He said looking at she and Telya. He smiled at them and both girls raised eyebrows.

"And you tiny stranger. What's your name?" he reached out but John cleared his throat, stopping him.

"I'm Coronal John Sheppard, Dr. Rodney Mckay, Ronon, Tayla and Winny."

The nodded, interested. "Tayla and Winny huh?" Ronon resisted a laugh. John shifted and looked at his sister who was rolling her eyes slightly. "Beautiful names for two very beautiful women." He looked at Winny, whose eyes were darting around watching the people and looking at the small village. "And curious. I like that. Normally goes hand in hand with being adventurous. We should have dinner some time the three of us. Talk about all of this."

"We don't even know your name." Mckay said moodily.

Winny sat back in her chair with some of the anthropological writings in hand. She yawned out loud. The late hour had finally started to get to her and the lights seemed to be getting duller and duller as she read. Normally she could stay awake forever reading articles and studies, but tonight she just wasn't getting as far as she would have liked.

She heard the sneeze before she saw her brother come through the door and smiled to herself. John frowned as she pulled a tissue out of his pocket and blew his nose into it.

Winny raised an eyebrow. "Don't you get me sick John." She muttered as she looked back down at her readings.

"I'm not the one that you should be worried about." He muttered, sitting down across from her. "Don't you think people are acting weird around here?"

Winny sighed and put down her papers. "I wouldn't know." She said rubbing her temples. "I've been locked up in here all day reading every piece of anthropological writing that had been written on this base. People could be running around in nothing but metallic body paint for all I know." John looked at her oddly. "Sorry, friend had me edit a paper on youth rave culture a few weeks before I left. Thought I could get her in with the review board." She stretched her arms up. "So what's weird?" She asked.

John shrugged, making a paper aero plane out of the paper on her desk. "People are just weird since Luscious showed up. Friendlier."

"And that's a problem?" She asked getting up and stretching out her legs. "Being friendly?"

"Its not REALLY friendly its more…twiterpated." He settled on the word.

It was Winny's turn to look at him in an odd way now. "Like the forest animals in Bambi?" She asked him.

"I knew it was a word!" His voice was triumphant.

"Technically…as long as a sound holds meaning and can transmit that meaning affectively, it's a word." She told him. "Anyway. Twiterpated you say…like the villagers?"

"Exactly like the villagers!" John made the connection.

Winny shrugged. "Or they're just being nice…but I'll take a look at it."

"Oh no." John told her. "You're going to stay in here away from this weirdness. Elizabeth is two steps away from becoming this guy like…eighty second wife or something."

"Weiiiird." Winny muttered. "You know. When Carson was giving him the tour and he stepped in the protected lab the bio harzard alarm at my station goes off."

"What would that mean?" John asked her.

"That he's bringing in something with him. It could be a lot of things…"

"Like some sort of disease?" John sneezed hard.

"Or a virus…spore…unrecognized plant life." Winny shrugged. "He just could have walked through something funny for all I know."

"Wouldn't the city pick that up?" He asked her.

"Not if it wasn't dangerous."

"Than what did you mention it for!?" He sounded annoyed but all his sister did was role her eyes.

Winny sighed, wishing Carson was around to take some of these questions. "Just because it isn't physically dangerous doesn't mean it couldn't have an effect on people." She said.

John nodded slowly. "Stay in here and hide. I'm going back to that village to see if I can find anything out." He got up and pointed a finger at her.

"Hide I know." Winny repeated putting her feet up on her desk. He nodded and walked out. She looked at the stack of papers on her desk with distaste. "I'm not going anywhere for a looooooooooong time."

WWWWWWW&WWWWWWWWWWWWW&

"Winny? You in here?" Ronon called into the office ajectent to her lab.

"Over here." Called a voice from the lab.

He walked into the lab and looked at the girl laying backward, upside down with her head dangling over the edge. A thick stack of paper was in her hands and she read it upside down. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Reading." She answered. "What are you doing?"

Ronon stood over her looking down. "Getting you for Lucious."

Winny sat up quickly. "Why?"

Ronon shrugged. "He is worried about you being alone all of this time."

Winny's mind raced. There was no way that she could get away from Ronon, no matter how fast she was. She had to think faster. "Well, I look horrible."

"You look fine." Ronon said.

Winny pulled the band out of her hair and flipped it around her shoulder, watching her friends face as the curls swung over her shoulder, hypnotizing him for a moment. "I want to look pretty for Luscious." She told him softly. "Don't you think he'd like that Ronon?" She sounded timid.

Ronon looked her over for a moment as she sat on the autopsy table. "Alright…just hurry."

Winny smiled sweetly at him. "Okay I'll meet you there." She put a hand on his arm and he nodded.

She watched as he walked out, glancing back at her from the doorway. She smiled at him before jumping off of the table and running over to her laptop and typing in a password and entering her journal. Before running into the lab again and opening a 'cooler' and turning off the freezer. She looked around and slid in easily. "This is so creepy."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

17/05/2008 23:56:00

**Chapter Five: **

"Have you found her yet?" Ronon asked as they met on the bridge. They had been running all over Atlantis trying to find the girl and so far…she had proven that she had the evasion part of defense down. Ronon crossed his arms over his broad chest, starting to get fustraited but at the same time mildly impressed.

"Not yet." John muttered, scratching his head. "I'm starting to wish I hadn't told her to hide. She's way to good at it. Anything on life signs McKay?"

"No." Mckay said, annoyed that he was spending this much time on this. "She must have left the city."

John shook his head. "There's no way. She just managed to go to a place where we couldn't find her." He paused. "I'm going back to her lab. She must be in there somewhere."

"Why?" Teyla asked. "And wouldn't we have detected her?"

Mckay shook his head. "Half of her office is in the morgue. It has a lot of really thick aloid and because of this the…" He was stopped by her raised eyebrows. No one would know what he was going to talk about anyway.

John himself didn't. "Cause I told her to stay there and hide."

WWWWWWWWWWW&WWWWWWWWWWWW&WWW

Ronon looked around the lab again before looking into the office where John was lowering himself into her desk. "She's not in here. I already checked."

John moved the mouse on her computer. "She had time to lock this up." He said getting up again.

Ronon walked over and looked at the password screen. "I'm the last person she saw. Maybe it's my name." He said.

John glanced at him. "You wish." He muttered. He shook his head for a moment and typed in a name. "_Richard"….Dick. _He hated that name and wished that she would change it. A word file opened automatically and he grinned. "Figures she'd do something creepy." He muttered getting up and going back into the lab. He yanked open the cooler and pulled out his sister from the darkness.

"Dude," She yawned. "I was sleeping. Once you get used to the creepiness its kinda nice." She yawned again and curled up on her side.

Ronon grinned and lifted her into a sitting position. "You've been in their all of that time?" He asked.

"Well I thought John would come and get me when he got back but…" She shrugged. "Well it was a nice nap."

"I'm sorry." John sculcted. "I was busy saving Atlantis!"

"I could have helped." She protested.

"She really could have." Ronon told him. "She was really good with that whole seduce and trick thing."

WWWWWWWWW&WWWWWWWWWWW&WWWWW

Winny looked at the chair in the middle of the room. She crossed her arms over her chest and circled it. It was rather intimidating, lite up there with power. Just the positioning of it in the room was designed to make the user feel powerful…godly even.

"I am having that Wraith body that I've finished with taken to your lab." Said a timid Scottish voice from the doorway. He wasn't having a problem sharing his research with another doctor like creature. Having someone with a specialty wasn't going to be so bad.

Winy gave a nod. "Thanks Dr. Beckett. I look forward to it. You didn't need any of the soft tissue anymore right?"

He shook his head. "No thank you love. I've taken what I need." He paused as the girls eyes remained on the lit blue chair. "I was scared a wee bit too." Carson said as he watched the girl.

She turned to him and stuck her hands into her pockets with a slight shrug. "Just a 'wee bit'?" She asked. "Cause when they had me fires the one in Antarctica I blew a hole in the side of a billion year old glacier."

"Alright." Carson accepted with a smile. "More than a wee bit and more than just the first time. I still get an uneasy feeling about using it."

Winny nodded and turned back to the chair, sitting ominously in the center of the room. She took a deep breath. "John thinks that since I mastered the jumpers so fast, I need to move onto learning how to used the weapons systems."

Carson considered this with a tilt of his head. "So what are you going to do? Follow your brothers guidance?"

"Oh hell no." Winny grinned. Carson raised an eyebrow at the girl. "I'm going to pretended not to fly the puddle jumper so well."

Carson laughed and patted her on the shoulder. "If you are one thing, it is a Sheppard." He said.

"Speaking of which." Winny checked her watch. "I'm suppose to go and do some target practice with John soon. Brother sister bonding or something." She patted Carson on the shoulder. "Thanks for the corpse Doc. If you want to sit in I'll call you before I start."

"Aye, that would be nice."

Winny walked into the shooting range and glanced up, only seeing Ronon sitting there waiting for her. "Let me guess." She sighed pulling off the track jacket that she was wearing. "John couldn't make it."

"He had an emergency meeting with Weir." Ronon said, getting up. "Asked me to come instead." He had to say that he was glad he had too, the tank top she was wearing now was form fitting and not hard on his eyes at all.

Winny blew a piece of her hair out of her face in frustration. "No offence Ronon, but I'm starting to feel like you're my baby sitter."

Ronon shrugged. "You can think of it as your teacher." He picked up his gun and shot through the center of a target.

Winny raised an eyebrow and slowly picked up a gun sitting there. "Teacher." She said equally as slowly. She raised the semi automatic weapon and fired through the center of another. Ronon watched her face as she did. Focus and sureness were reflected there. She pushed her hair over her shoulder again and put the gun down. "This is one thing that I didn't need a teacher in." Though she could most definitely think of some other things he could teach her.

Ronon glanced over at the target and had to do a second look. No, she didn't need him to teach her that. The shots were fatal to be sure and extremely accurate. "Okay…" He muttered. "So why do you and your brother do target practice if you can shoot like that?"

Winny shrugged. "I don't know." She reloaded her gun and glanced back up at his questioning look. "Okay fine. He likes to know that I'm okay and that I can defend myself. It makes him feel more comfortable."

Ronon considered this. "I can see that I guess. Still it would probably be better if you weren't so…tiny."

Winny raised her eyebrows at him and he saw a fire light up in those green orbs. He knew that he had said something that would cause a fight. He was glad of it too. Gradually he had found that they moved closer and closer to each other. "Well just hold on and I'll sprout up a few inches for you."

Ronon grinned at her. "Come on. You're too good at this." He said picking up the track jacket that she had discarded. He put a hand on her back, right in between her shoulder blades and led her out into the bustling silver halls.

Winny wrinkled her nose as they walked down the halls people moving out of their way. "I don't like it when you lead me places like this." She told him. She sighed as they reached the doors to the gym/ sparing room. "It normally ends up in you kicking my ass."

Ronon smiled at her and resisted a laugh. "I'm not going to kick your ass." He assured her. "Alright. Now that you've learned how to throw a punch lets work on some routines." His voice was final and Winny knew that she didn't have a real choice. This was what he wanted to do and who was she to complain? "Get into that fighting stance I showed you. Hands up." He stood in front of her as she did, raising her arms to protect her face and make quick jabs. "Good." He smiled. He knew that she was small. She had no choice but to use speed. Not a bad thing at all since she was already fast and well balanced.

"You know." Winny said about half an hour into him teaching her kata like routine to mature her strength and help her with basic body work. She neglected to tell him that she got through college on a dance team scholarship, so her ability to learn footwork somewhat astonished him still. Why not hold onto a few little secrets after all? They were friends but there is always more to learn after all. Besides, the vein part of her would have had him think that she was just naturally good at the thing he was best in. "We could make this a thing."

"A thing?" Ronon asked the girl.

"Yeah…since every time we see each other you bring me down here…" She panted a little bit more now, getting tired. "You know. Like once a week or something."

Ronon didn't normally take on students. Yes he would sometimes help to train the younger marines in gorilla tactics but he couldn't see himself giving out private lessons. Still, he did always end up wanting to come down here to train the newest team member. "Tuesdays alright for you?" He finally said, glancing back at her. She was pretty to start with but training had flushed her. Her eyes were focused in front of her, body taunt and ridged.

"I'll make them alright."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ronon had gotten used to having his training sessions with Winny. She would never be as good or as he of Teyla were but at least now she could defend herself. She was quick to jump from his lunges in practice, and when he did catch her he had a sneaking suspicion that she allowed herself to be caught. Recently it had been bringing up some rather confusing, yet stimulating dreams. Ones where she didn't even try to get away. Ones where he tackled her for a very different reason. During practice though she seem focused, if not still having a great deal of fun. When he took her down and his hands roamed over her skin her eyes hazed over a little bit, just like they did in his dreams.

He lay on top of her for a long moment, pinning her down that day. His fingers roamed over her skin for a long moment before her knee connected with his side. He grunted in pain as she deliver another she slipped out from under him. "Distracted much?"

Ronon spun on the ground and kicked her legs out from under her. She fell to the ground on her back with a grunt of her own and growled as he tried to pin her again. She was almost slippery with how she wriggled from his grasp and he smirked as he finally forced her to the mat, arms pinned above her head and his leg firmly in between hers. Still she fought, rubbing up against him and pushing with her arms, chest and hips.

"Keep doing that all you want." He laughed. "But you're just going to tire yourself out." Not that he minded helping her. The way her body moved under his was perfectly alright with him.

Winny wrinkled her nose at him and kept struggling until she could feel her spine starting to hurt against the floor. "Alright. I give."

Ronon grinned but did not move. "Sorry I don't think I heard you right?" He smirked. "Did you just say that you give up? That I am the best? You'll never be better than me?"

Winny tossed her head back for a moment, exposing her neck. Ronon could see her pulse throbbing in the shallow of it. He licked his lips as one of his dreams played out in his head. He wanted to touch his lips to that tender skin and taste the sweat he'd caused.

"Why is it," Came a voice from the door way. "That when I find you two, it's always in a really REALLY weird position."

Ronon looked up to see John standing in the doorway, looking pissed as hell. "We were just-"

He was cut off when Winny, lightning fast as always, wrapped her legs around his waist and used her full body to flip him over onto his back. She sat on top of him, arms raised in triumph. "I AM THE MASTER!" She called with a large grin.

John stormed over and tore his sister off of the Satidan.

It was a good thing too considering they were scheduled to influltrate a hive that day.

He bumped into her on his way to the gate room, knocking her to the ground. He couldn't get over how small she still was. He knew that she was getting stronger from their training but her body still remained small, compact and frail looking. He knew better now of course. She was a little cat, likely to pounce when you least expected it.

"Ready?" she asked him with a big grin on her face.

"Oh, yeah." Ronon resisted a grin of his own as she offered her arm.

* * *

The mission was simple. Infiltrate the wraith cruiser and destroy it. There was a side note, however. Since the ship seemed to have an organic regerating quality, Winny had been chosen to observe and study it along with taking samples. Carson had had his share of Wraith.

"Okay. Ronon you take point. Tayla you have our flank. Winny, Mckay, do what you've got to do." John said fanning them out.

"You're sticking me with Mckay?" Winny protested.

John considered for a moment, glancing over his shoulder at Ronon. He gave a nod. "As long as she has her gun I think she can handle it."

She scowled. "Thanks for the vote of confident's tech but I was talking about getting stuck with whinny Mr. Grumpy Pants."

"Hey!" Mckay protested.

John rolled his eyes. "Mckay just keep an eye on her." He sighed.

"Fine but if she gets in my way…"

"Oh whatever." Winny hissed as she stamped down the hallway. "Keep up!"

* * *

"Mckay!?" John yelled over the com as his sisters cut out. "What the hell is going on!?"

"Taking fire!!!!!" Mckay shouted. "Little help please!"

"Back to the hanger! NOW!" John yelled. He began to start the engine.

Mckay ran into the hanger, Winny firing shots behind him. The arm not holding her weapon trickled a red pool of blood to the floor.

Ronon clenched his teeth at the sight of her blood. "Winny down!" He yelled, firing a few shots behind her.

"GO!" she screamed.

John flicked on the engines and began to lift off as his sister ran to the ship. Ronon held his arm out of the rear for her to grab as she ran. His grabbed her wrist and she twined her fingers around his arm. Still the momentum of the craft jolted them apart and she went flying back to the ground.

"No!" Ronon bellowed as she tumbled out of his reach was quickly surrounded by wraith. "We have to go back." He pushed into the forward cabin. "Winny's still back there!"

Teyla grimaced. "They have passed into hyperspace."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ronon shoved Mckay murderously against the wall. "You were supposed to watch her back!"

"RONON!" Elisabeth yelled. "Let him down! This is no one's fault!"

Ronon felt the muscles in his arms and face twitching. He dropped the scientist to the ground. "It's my fault." He growled.

"Ronon…" Telya warned. John sat next to her, silent. He looked drained and pitiful. His dark eyes were vacant as they stared down at the conference table top. Ronon wondered what Winny's huge green eyes looked like right now. Were they vacant in death? Was she in pain at this moment? He had known that he should have gone with her. Even as he said that she was ready and that she could handle it. He'd thought she could handle the few that would come her way but who could have anticipated that a horde of wraith would have come after the two scientists?

"I said she was ready…I let her go on her own." Ronon muttered almost to himself.

"We will find Winny." Weir said. She looked back over at her brother. "John. We will find her."

"How? John asked angrily. "We have no idea where they went!"

Telya stood up. "I will contact my people. Someone might have heard something." She left the room.

"I should do the same." Ronon muttered.

Weir nodded. "Rodney, you start seeing if you can find the ship." He nodded obediently for once. "John…you just get some rest."

Ronon followed John from the conference room. "John-"

"It's my job to protect her Ronon. Not yours." He was taken aback for a moment. "She's my sister…and this is another time that I have let her down. What's she to you? A sparring partner? Some cute little girl you roll around with? She ships out again and what would you care?"

Ronon starred at him for a long moment. "How did you let her down?" He finally asked. John began to storm down the hall with Ronon on his heels. "Why are you so protective of her? She's a big girl. She can take care of herself."

"No she can't!" John yelled. He sighed as he turned around. "She had this boyfriend…well, she was engaged to him. He was in the Airforce. I thought, you know, there can't be anything wrong with him. He was a military man. But all the signs were there. She had…accidents all the time. Falling down the stairs, running into doors. Bruises all over. I didn't think anything of it. I should have. She was never a clutz. She never fell down; she was a dancer for gods sake!"

Ronon looked at him for a long moment. "He was beating her up?" A spark of rage filled him. Little Winny, little smart Winny covered in black and blue and sickening brown.

"He was beating the crap out of her!" John hissed. "I didn't even see it. Not even when she asked me for help. I didn't really believe her. She'd started drinking. Until one day she came in with a broken arm. He said she got it slammed in a car door. It takes a lot to break an arm in a car door. Then I believed her. But I had let it go on for months…over a year. What kind of brother does that? And now I let the Wraith get their hands on her…" He stammered out the last part.

Ronon clenched his jaw. "We'll find her." He muttered grasping Johns shoulder.

Weeks pasted and there was no noise of where the cruiser had taken the girl. Ronon grew more and more anxious every Tuesday that passed that she wasn't there. The idea of never touching her again entered his mind. Never joking with her; never making fun of her. It was a sickness he couldn't shake and it wasn't what Winny had called the shitty excuse for food they served in the cafeteria. Jello sickness, he remembered with a chuckle. Even that bitter sarcasm twinged his nerves as her fading voice echoed through his mind.

Some of the other officers had muttered that maybe it was time to pack up her quarters and her office. He'd taken out some of his pent up aggression at that moment. John had willingly participated.

Winny lay in the cabin of a dark and smoggy room. She tilted her bruised neck to the side. Her eyes narrowed at the table of instruments of torture. Hearing the door open she jerked her head back up and closed her eyes. She wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. Already she knew that her mind was playing tricks. She saw the image of Ronon walking in the door. Still she knew it wasn't him. It was a wraith. Her mind just saw what it wanted to. She had seen enough of it as she interviewed survivors of wars in the past.

"Tell us about Atlantis." It commanded again.

When the "questioning" had started she had been snide. She had said it was in Disney World. Universal Pictures…that it was in his mom. That had ended quickly. She'd shut up after that session. Now she just muttered "I don't know." But it had the same affect. She would prefer to be in a James Cameron and get probed but that would be too pleasant. She waited out the torture. They wanted information that she wouldn't give. She could only hope that her brother and Ronon would find her soon…but truth be told the hope was fading.

Laying back she waited out the next round of torture, screaming until her throat wouldn't let her anymore.

"I've got it!" Ronon ran down the halls into the cafeteria where the team was sitting along with Weir. "I-I took all of the ships of the size and style. Than cross checked the locations that Teyla and Ronon's sources told them."

"Cut it short Rodney." Weir told him.

"I found Winny." He panted.

John jumped from his seat. "Get suited up!" Ronon was already half way down the hall.

"John-" Weir started.

"I'm going after her!" He shot in, storming down the corridor with her on his heels. "She's my sister. If Rodney knows where that ship is then I'm not going to just leave her there!"

"She might not even be on the same ship." Weir pointed out.

John stopped. "Then at least I can kill some of the wraith that took her." He muttered.

Boarding the ship had not been easy. It had taken a lot of attempts at cloaking to get into the cargo bay and even more to kill all of the Wraith that had been in there. But once they were in they were brutal. John and Ronon ran up the corridors, feet trampling anything in their way, to where they suspected that Winny would be.

Several wraith began to fire and John held them off right outside of the door. "Get her!" He screamed to Ronon.

Ronon didn't blink. Opening the door he ran inside, stopping the second it closed. All sound seemed to be sucked out of the world. He could not hear the blasters or guns outside. All there was, was the room in front of him. A table lay in the center or it next to a cart covered with sharp looking objects. The floor under the table was spotted with red. On top of that metal slab lay a girl. She turned her head to the side, eyes dark and bottomless. Black, blue and red covered her face, hair and neck.

"Winny?" He asked.

Winny sucked in a breath before licking her broken lips. "Just finish it…" She muttered hoarsely.

Ronon felt pain in her voice and a deep, deep fear. He stepped forward. "It's really me Winny…I'm here to save you." He pulled a knife off of the table and watched as she shrunk into herself even more. "I'm not going to hurt you…" He cut the bindings off of her wrists and legs. Still she did not budge. "Can you walk?" He asked. He didn't wait for her to reply, lifting her up and cradling her tight. She was feather light and cold. Suddenly he became aware of the shots outside and that they had actually stopped.

John rushed in a moment later, seeing Ronon carrying his younger sister. The Satinan's face was contorted in a mixture of hate, hurt and sorrow. "Is she…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

"She's alive." Ronon told him hoarsely.

John muttered a thank god but did not look at his sister. They had to get her out and the look on Ronon's face told him that if he saw what had happened to her, what they had been unable to prevent, he would break down.


End file.
